


Pinkie Swear

by AwatereJones



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Aliens, Other, ianto is superior!, muddy gwen, owen bitching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the crew see off a spaceship Jack has an epiphany.    One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinkie Swear

The mission had been a success. As the shuttle ferried the interlopers back up to their spaceship overhead Ianto leaned back and frowned at the sky.

 

Gwen stood nearby arguing with Owen over the best cover story to use when they all knew Ianto already had several he was mentally shuffling. But it was so bloody cold something had to keep the blood moving.

 

Tosh was hopping from foot to foot with a soft grin as she watched Owen absently scratch his left butt cheek. Ianto looked back down to earth and found his Captain staring at him.

 

“What. Booger in me nose?” Ianto raised an eyebrow.

 

“I just thought of something” Jack muttered with a frown.

 

“Oh?” Ianto raised that eyebrow just to taunt him, really he did. “Did it hurt sir?”

 

“They pronounced your name perfectly. In fact, they even said Jones!” Jack hissed as he leaned closer to Ianto.

 

“Well, they seem good with vowels sir” Ianto smiled as he turned to watch Owen tug on one of Gwen’s pig tails.

 

“Stop that! Behave or you’re walking home young man!” Ianto bellowed and Owen jumped then looked sheepish.

 

“She started it!” he muttered as he turned to stomp back towards the SUV.

 

Gwen turned with a triumphant grin only to trip over Tosh as she bent to pick up the PDA Owen had left behind.

 

“Touché Ms Sato. Nice move” Ianto said softly with a wink as Gwen shrieked from the muddy puddle.

 

“Gwen, you can climb into the boot with the protector, you are definitely not sitting on my leather seats!” Ianto said imperiously as he followed a giggling Tosh who had heard Owen’s whoop of laughter as he had witnessed Gwen’s fall.

 

As Jack followed his family he frowned once more then stopped dead as he realised he had been played. Again. They definitely knew Ianto. One had mimed drinking tea from a cup, complete with raised pinkie.

FUCK!


End file.
